Get Over It
by NerdGirlHappy
Summary: Fifth in my NYC, Rivalry, Dances and Second Chances Series. Cassandra notices something wrong with Rachel and gives her a little bit of advice. Maybe, just maybe, Cassandra's warming up to her. Also... That girl has more drama in her life than she, or Shelby, ever did.


**A/N: So this is based around what happened in The Break Up. I decided to have Cassandra address it, mostly because I love her and I think that it'd be interesting to see Cassandra show just a little concern toward Rachel. Clearly, she's going to be on her best behavior while Shelby is around, but as stated in a previous installment, she's still going to be a bitch while in class. I think she's starting to warm up to Rachel :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**

**Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Get Over It**

There was something wrong with Rachel. She could tell, and if she could tell, it was pretty much certain everyone else noticed too.

She was quiet for one thing. Unnaturally so. Now, normally she would make frustrated noises, or huff, or mutter under her breath. The entire class had become accustomed to these little spats between her and the petite brunette, so when Rachel simply took Cass's words, without looking up from the ground, her face void of any emotion, they knew something was wrong. And so did Cass.

Another was she seemed to be messing up her steps an awfully lot. Normally, any mistake or flaw she did was picked up by Cassandra, without the class realizing. Cass would admit, Rachel was good, but a trained instructor like herself could notice mistakes a mile away. This time, all her mistakes, flaws, missteps and falls were easily visible.

She wasn't paying attention.

Everyone knew that Rachel was normally so focused on perfecting her moves, (whether it was to please Cassandra, show her up, or simply just because she was a perfectionist), so the obvious failures were just too strange to overlook.

Cass, after dismissing her class, turned to grab Rachel's arm as she passed, holding her back.

"Not you Ohio."

She waited for the door to click shut, releasing Rachel's arm and strolling across the floor. She stopped in the centre of the room, folding her arms over her chest and turning to stare at Rachel.

"What's going on?"

Rachel stared blankly back, sighing softly and running her hand through her hair. Cassandra narrowed her eyes. Shelby did that when she was overly tired and had too much to think about.

"Nothing."

Cassandra rolled her eyes, watching as Rachel lowered her bag to the floor.

"Right. Okay. So then you're just being ridiculously bad at everything today for no apparent reason."

Rachel glanced up, flinching slightly at Cassandra's gaze.

"Because if you are, you are really not helping my I'll-try-to-be-somewhat-civil deal I had with Shelby."

Rachel rolled her eyes, sighing once again.

"Look, it really is nothing. Nothing that you, of all people, should be concerned about. All I need is a tub of ice-cream, I-hate-romance movies and possibly a bottle of Tequila. So unless you're willing to provide the last one, I'd really like to go right now."

Cass raised her eyebrow, uncrossing her arms and placing her hands on her hips.

"Aw. Did itty-Rachie break up with her boyfriend?"

Cassandra, despite the teasing tone of voice, was slightly, (and if anyone asked, she'd deny it), but she was slightly concerned for her.

Okay, so maybe Shelby's pleading had rubbed off on her. Or… maybe, (Deny it!), maybe Rachel was beginning to rub on her. She wasn't… all that bad.

Rachel glared at Cassie, bending down to pick up her bag again.

"Look, if you're going to go all insulting on me, I'm really not in the mood to smile and take it."

Cass sighed, rubbing her forehead with her hand and moving closer to Rachel.

"Okay, I'm trying here, I really am. So… Talk."

Rachel blinked, confused as Cassandra stood in front of her.

"What?"

"Talk. Talk to me, because I personally don't really care all that much, and I'll probably tune out like, eight words in, so you could probably talk all you want, without interruption, and then maybe, just maybe, you'll focus enough in class to get back to the mediocre crap you usually do."

Rachel blinked again, before smiling softly and shaking her head.

"Wonder what would happen if you met Sue Sylvester." She muttered under her breath.

"Ignoring that, because I have no clue who this Sylvester is," Cass began, moving across the room to pull a chair over. "If it's not me you're going to talk to, I'll take it to Shel, and then she can be the one to hound you."

Rachel went from smiling to glaring in second, rolling her eyes and once again plopping her bag down on the floor.

"Fine." She crossed her arms, hugging her stomach slightly. "Brody came over Friday night. We were having dinner, and then he kissed me, and I kissed him back. And it was… great. Really, really good. He's a… Great kisser. But then there was a knock on the door, and I answered, and it was my fiancé turned ex-boyfriend not sure if we actually broke up, and he got jealous and we argued Saturday night and he ran away, so I followed him and we ended up in Lima and I broke up with him on Monday. It was… a weird weekend."

Cassandra looked at Rachel with slightly wide eyes, taking in everything Rachel had said. Contrary to what she herself said, she did not tune out.

"And… this bothers you, how?"

_I wonder if Shelby knows her daughter was engaged._

"It bothers me because he was my first boyfriend, the first guy that actually liked-loved me."

Cassandra sighed, closing her eyes as Rachel teared up slightly.

_Oh god. Why'd I want to do this again?_

"Alright Ohio, I'm going to tell you something, and if of all the things you take from this class, make sure it's this."

Rachel straightened her back, squaring her jaw as Cassandra sat straighter.

"Get over it."

Rachel frowned, opening her mouth slightly.

"What?"

"Get. Over. It. Life isn't fair short stuff. You are going to be completely heartbroken more than once in your life. You are going to fail more than you succeed. There's nothing you can do about it, except accept that fact and move. On."

Rachel gaped, stuttering as Cassandra stood up.

"Look. I'm actually not trying to be bitch this time. I learnt all of that the hard way. Get over it. And get over him."

Rachel closed her mouth, and despite Cassandra's expectations, (she was expecting a glare, a huff and a storm out), she smiled softly.

"Right. Okay."

Cassandra rolled her eyes, turning on her heels and strutting towards the Barres.

"Besides… I'm pretty sure Weston is in to you."

Rachel, although Cassandra couldn't see, seemed to perk up, lifting her bag on to her shoulder and smiling.

"Thanks Ms July."

Cassandra shrugged her shoulders, listening as Rachel left her room and the door clicked shut. She turned away from the Barres, walking to her bag and picking up her phone.

_Your daughter has more drama in her life than you ever did_

__**A/N: Hope you liked it. Laters.**


End file.
